


Because I Want You

by lumaries



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Demon Lucifer, Demon form Lucifer, F/M, Fluff, Romance, drunk lucifer, slight angst, soft, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumaries/pseuds/lumaries
Summary: Lucifer returns to the House of Lamentation following a drinking contest with Diavolo.Instead of simply wishing Grace goodnight, Lucifer asks her to spend time with him.- - - -Major spoilers for the Lucifer chat, 'In the mood' and minor spoilers for events leading up to lesson 14.Rated M for mature themes.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Because I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for showing interest in my work, I hope you enjoy this piece!
> 
> \- - - -  
> The title of this work and its chapter titles are lyrics from Placebo's song, 'Because I Want You' and do not belong to me.

Grace hummed contentedly to herself as she returned to her bedroom, gently drying the ends of her wet hair with a towel. Stifling a yawn, she busied herself with completing her night-time routine as she took a seat in front of the vanity mirror that Asmodeus had gifted her shortly after she arrived in the Devildom. Dropping her used towel on the floor to deal with later, Grace stretched her arms languidly, already feeling sleepy from her warm shower.

Another yawn threatened to escape her and Grace shook it off, determined to properly follow the skincare routine Asmodeus had created to help her skin adjust to her new hellish environment. Although lengthier than what she was used to, Grace had to admit that her skin was clearly benefiting from the change and she curiously peered at her reflection in the mirror. For the first time since she arrived, her complexion no longer looked ghostly pale from the lack of real sunlight or dehydrated from the dry heat of the Devildom but rather held a healthy flush, her cheeks and lips rosy-bright. A small smile fell on her lips as she appraised herself, beginning to feel her confidence rebuilding and she made a mental note to thank Asmodeus the following day for his generous help.

_Ping!_

The sudden noise caught Grace off-guard and she jumped in surprise at the intrusion. Her head swung around in the direction of the chime and she caught sight of her phone resting on her bed, its screen brightly lit up. An embarrassed laugh fell from her lips as she meekly placed a hand over her racing heart and took a breath to try to calm her nerves. Grace playfully chastised herself for getting startled, clearly it was time for her to go to sleep.

Turning away from the phone, Grace sorted through the various lotions on her desk before beginning to massage a serum onto her face.

_Ping!_

Her phone rang again and Grace curiously glanced at its reflection through the mirror but did not move, deciding to continue with getting ready for bed. It wasn’t unusual for her to receive messages this late at night and whenever she did, they were always from one of the brothers wanting to say goodnight to her or squabble with one another in the ‘HoL’ group chat. Grace surmised that it may have been Levi contacting her to continue their earlier excited discussion of the upcoming DLC for ‘Mononoke Land’ or Satan asking if she had read any more of the book he had lent her or even Mammon, simply wanting some company until he fell asleep. Grace knew that if the messages were urgent, the brothers would not hesitate charging into her room to get her immediate attention so she planned to respond once she had settled into her bed, choosing now to focus on detangling her hair in the meantime.

_Ping!_

Grace blinked as her phone chimed once more, her interest growing as she was interrupted once again. As her fingers gently weaved through her damp locks, she watched the reflection of the illuminated phone screen and tried to guess who the persistent sender was. Perhaps it was Levi after all and he had taken to keyboard smashing again, too excited by future gaming possibilities to be able to clearly articulate his feelings.

_Ping!_

Another insistent chime rang out and Grace shot from her seat, her curiosity getting the better of her as she quickly reached for her phone to see what the commotion was about. Immediately her eyes widened and her brows raised in bewilderment as she read Lucifer’s name on her screen, her phone alerting her to four missed messages from him. Quickly she unlocked her phone, worry beginning to itch at her as Lucifer rarely sent her messages back to back and Grace grew anxious that something was wrong. She hadn’t seen Lucifer since briefly passing him in the corridors of R.A.D earlier that day, he never returned home for dinner and when Grace questioned Beel about his absence, he explained that Lucifer had to attend a meeting with Diavolo after school. That was seven hours ago however and Grace subconsciously chewed on her lower lip, uneasiness prickling at her as she realised that no one had heard from him in that time. Anxiously she opened the chat and hurriedly skimmed through the missed messages.

_‘ **LUCIFER: **Grace._

**_ LUCIFER: _ ** _Grace!_

 **_ LUCIFER: _ ** _Gracie!_

 **_ LUCIFER: _ ** _:cheerful sticker:’_

Grace blinked owlishly at the surprising messages as she tried to understand them, her mind only drawing a further blank as she read over them a second time. When had Lucifer ever openly vied for her attention like this and more importantly, when had he ever called her _Gracie_? Grace swallowed nervously as she studied the word, making sure that she wasn’t reading it incorrectly and her heart fluttered blithely at the endearment of the nickname. She felt a blush softly warm her cheeks as she imagined hearing Lucifer call her by it and wondered if the word would be as gentle as it sounded as it fell from his lips.

A bubble appeared on screen, notifying Grace that Lucifer had begun typing again and Grace was shaken from her indulgent thoughts. Embarrassment swept over her, painting her face a deep pink as she meekly took a seat on her bed to wait for Lucifer’s next message. She watched carefully as Lucifer appeared to type, then stop, then begin typing again before stopping once more. Her brows knitted together in confusion, Lucifer had always been confident and forthright when he communicated through text and Grace wondered what was causing him to hesitate.

A moment passed and when it appeared that he was not going to attempt messaging again, Grace took the opportunity to swiftly type a response, keen to understand what was happening.

_‘ **GRACE:** Eh, what’s going on?’ _

Instantly her message was marked as ‘ _read_ ’ and another bubble sprung up beside Lucifer’s name.

_‘ **LUCIFER:** Hmm? Nothing._

**_ LUCIFER: _ ** _I suddenly felt the urge to talk to you. That’s all.’_

Grace’s eyes narrowed in suspicion at his words, this was _entirely_ unlike Lucifer. The proud first-born was not the type of demon to candidly express his desire to spend time with the human and although Grace’s heartbeat quickened at the idea, she could not naively accept his response. Warily, she wondered at the cause of his unusual behaviour.

_‘ **GRACE:** You’re acting kind of strange, you know?_

_**LUCIFER:** Strange? I’d say this is how I usually act._

**_ LUCIFER: _ ** _Ah, but I may have had too many bottles of Demonus with Diavolo…_

 **_ LUCIFER: _ ** _Hehehe’_

 _Oh_. _Oh, Lucifer was drunk_. Grace realised and a laugh escaped her lips as she imagined the esteemed Avatar of Pride giggling to himself over his indulgence in Demonus. Grace playfully grinned as she watched Lucifer begin to type again, eager to see what he would next divulge to her. Lucifer was always so stoic and guarded, even as their relationship grew closer, and Grace couldn’t help the excitement she felt to see this lively side to him.

_‘ **LUCIFER** : And you know, he kept saying all these nice things about you…_

**_ LUCIFER: _ ** _Let me tell you, I’m also really happy you’re down here with us.’_

Grace’s eyes widened as Lucifer surprised her once again, a fond smile pulling at her lips as she felt happiness sweep over her at his affectionate words. She shyly blushed at the idea of Diavolo speaking kindly of her and was happy to know that he was pleased with her progress on the program but it was Lucifer’s opinion that made her heart skip.

It had been a long time since Grace had heard Lucifer openly express that he was happy to have her around, their relationship having taken a significant blow following the night that Luke was found with the grimoire. Grace could still remember that night in vivid detail, from the shocked disbelief that warped his features as she took the blame, to the cruelty in his seething red eyes as he denounced her as a traitor, the threads of their friendship violently severed.

She had believed their relationship to be damaged beyond repair as they began avoiding one another, Lucifer no longer able to trust her and Grace now understanding exactly how dangerous he could be. It wasn’t until a spell went awry between Satan and Lucifer that resulted in the three of them being forced to work together, that Grace and Lucifer’s relationship began the slow process of mending. Over time, they gently picked up the pieces of their shattered friendship as they drew closer to one another, Grace helping Lucifer make amends with his brothers and Lucifer ensuring that Grace stayed safe.

Over time, their friendship become something more as their conversations became careful confidences, morning routines started earlier so they could share breakfast together, and studying no longer took place in the library but in Lucifer’s study where they would sit together by the warmth of his fireplace.

Home was no longer worlds away but rather existed in the form of an outstretched hand and a kind smile, offering to keep her afloat amidst the tempestuous nature of the Devildom. Home was the safety she felt wrapped in his arms as he embraced her, the familiar scent of his rich cologne calming her as he gently whispered that it was good to see her again. Home was the warmth of his bed, the sleepiness in his voice as he quietly told her stories of the Celestial Realm when he had found her struggling to sleep. Home was the limitless joy she felt in her heart at hearing Lucifer sincerely express his happiness towards having her with him.

“I’m really happy that I’m down here, too.” Grace murmured thoughtfully, her voice thick with emotion as she reflected on her time spent with him. There was a slight tremble in her fingers as she moved to respond but a sudden text notification interrupted her.

_‘ **LUCIFER:** …_

**_ LUCIFER: _ ** _Who even came up with the idea that whoever empties their bottle first, wins…?_

 **_ LUCIFER: _ ** _Oh, right. I did…_

 **_ LUCIFER: _ ** _My bad. Ah, my head is spinning.’_

Grace hummed sympathetically, frowning with concern as she read that he was beginning to experience the adverse effects of drinking. She glanced over towards her window, noting the void-like darkness that had fallen over the Devildom and she dearly hoped that Lucifer was not out there.

_‘ **GRACE:** Are you home yet?’_

As she waited for the typing bubble to reappear, Grace felt worry begin to ebb at her as she wondered if he was still at the castle or if he had made it back to the mansion yet. She knew that Lucifer was one of the most powerful beings in the Devildom but the idea that he was alone in that darkness, his powers impaired and feeling weak, made Grace’s gut twist uncomfortably with unease.

After a few anxious moments of waiting passed, Grace was ready to grab her slippers and call for Beel to help search for the inebriated demon but her phone finally chimed with a quick succession of messages.

_‘ **LUCIFER:** Home._

**_ LUCIFER: _ ** _It makes me happy that you call it that._

 **_ LUCIFER: _ ** _I hope that the House of Lamentation will remain your home, regardless of where the program takes you._

 **_ LUCIFER: _ ** _I’m in the kitchen. If you’re not going to bed, you should come spend time with me.’_

Grace breathed a sigh of relief, her worries subsiding as she was reassured that he had returned to the mansion safely. She smiled fondly as she read his messages, the sincere tenderness in his words making her feel warm and bright. Grace felt light as if she were floating in a dream and she wanted to pinch herself to assure herself that this conversation wasn’t actually just a creation of her subconscious yearning as she slept.

“I hope so too.” She murmured gently as she reread Lucifer’s wish. Grace couldn’t help the doting smile that spread over her features as she imagined what it would be like to stay with the brothers, even after the program had expired, to turn her back on the Human World and live with those that she loved so dearly. She imagined what it would be like to stay with Lucifer.

Grace knew it was dangerous to hope for such a thing, she knew that she should consider herself ridiculous for even thinking of the Avatar of Pride entertaining the feelings of a human but she couldn’t stop the way her heart ached for him. She could not deny how easy he made it for her to laugh, how her face immediately lit up when he sought her company, how he captivated her like a moth to a flame, how his smile made the butterflies inside of her soar, how even the smallest of gestures such as their arms brushing against one another or his hand protectively placed against her back made her feel like lightning surged through her veins.

Lucifer had never pressed further beyond the boundaries of a close friendship and Grace, not willing to risk losing him again, never made her feelings clear. She could only hope that Lucifer may have an inkling of romantic affection for her and in rare moments like this, Grace wanted to believe that he did.

Subconsciously she chewed her lower lip as she read his final request again, wondering if it would best to tell him to drink some water and go to bed or whether she should go to him. The image of Lucifer alone in an empty kitchen, waiting by his phone for her choice, made her mind up quickly and her fingers nimbly typed her decision. 

_‘ **GRACE:** I’ll be there in a minute!’ _

Grace knew that she would be unable to sleep if she did not at least check in with him and make sure that he made it to his own bed to rest. If she were in his position, Lucifer would care for her without question and Grace owed it to him to do the same, she just hoped that she could get him upstairs to his room in time before the Demonus completely wiped him out.

Her phone chimed once more as she left her bed and she peered down at the bright phone screen, a soft smile lighting her face at the message.

 _‘_ ** _LUCIFER:_** _Good. I’ll be waiting.’_


End file.
